Perfection
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: He knows I won't say it, it's an endless game we play one where slow sensual torture is the forfeit and the reward all in one


**Perfection**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **None

**Pairing:- **Sandra/Gerry

**Rating:- **M

**Achieve:- . /group/new_tricksff/**

**Summary:- **He knows I won't say it, it's an endless game we play one where slow sensual torture is the forfeit and the reward all in one

**Author's Note:- **Short fluffy smut for smut's sake to be honest so if that's not your thing stop now! Reviews would be lovely hope you enjoy!

"Oh god don't stop." My body is exploding around me, my soul being torn from its tenuous grip on my body but he still won't give me the relief I crave. The more I plead the more he enjoys it the more he gets off on making me desperate for him.

"Tell me what you want Sandra, all you have to do is say it, tell me what you want and it's all yours, stop fighting it." He knows I won't say it, it's an endless game we play one where slow sensual torture is the forfeit and the reward all in one. Normally I've more than happy to tell him how much I need him, how much I love him, how much I want him but when he starts this, when he so determined to be in control my part of the game is to be stubborn, to fight him, to dig my heels in and play along it's what he wants and if I'm honest it's what I need too. See I pushed him too far today, I played the boss card once too often at the office and I knew I'd pay for it in private. I know he want to take back control and maybe, just maybe, that's why I did it.

"You know what I want." It's a code one that means we can play these games with the confidence that we are both happy with it. The simple statement of fact is all he needs to carry on with his intimate and exquisite torture.

His fingers dip into my core again as he stares into my eyes and I know he's watching, waiting for the second immediately before I'm consumed by my climax and when he sees it he'll stop.

"Can you feel that? Can you feel how good it is to feel my fingers inside you? Imagine how much better it can get you just have to say it, you just have to ask me to make love to you and we can put an end to this right now." God part of me wants to just give him what he wants, part of me wants to stop playing this game and pin him to the bed impaling myself on him and riding him till we're both spent and exhausted but I still have a little fight left in me and it's time to turn the tables a little after all he can't have it all his own way can he?

"You're the one who looks like they're having trouble there honey why don't you just take what you know you can have and put us both out of our misery." When I turn the tables on him I can always see a flicker of doubt in his eyes, that millisecond of contemplation where he thinks to hell with it and takes me like I've never been taken before tonight that's what we both need, a night of raw animalistic sex.

"Aw you know that it turns me on to see you so frustrated Sandra now say it, let me hear it, let me believe that you really want me." Right to the edge again, all it would have taken was one more touch and now my body is aching, crying out for release, screaming at my mind to give in as he brings his lips close to my ear and whispers "You look amazing, I love it when I know you want me and I love to see you cum, don't you want to feel it I know I want to see it"

"Oh god Gerry I want you now ok I've said it you make me so hot, so wet I want you now.

"What do you want me to do, I know you want me but tell me exactly what you want me to do."

"I want you to make love to me the way only you've ever been able to do. I want you to take me hard and fast until I can't think of anything but you and how good it feels when you're inside me. I want you to make me cum so hard it'll feel like the world has exploded around me please baby I want you now." In these moments I actually see his control snap as he gets what he wants and he's those words that so completely remind him that every fibre of me is his and now is no different as he pulls my legs over his shoulders and slams into me. "Harder Gerry; don't stop."

He follows my instructions perfectly and in seconds the pent up frustration he's built up explodes inside me and my vision blurs as my body becomes a trembling pool of pure desire in his arms.

"You're so beautiful when that happens, I love you Sandra." His words are breathy, laboured and I know he's close I can feel him swell inside me and finally as I move with him desperate to feel that hot wet manifestation of love for me I don't have to wait long. With a screaming, groaning rendition of my name he stills, explodes, fills me and I tremble again another wave of pleasure washing over me as he falls into my arms. No one has ever made me feel the way he does, no one has ever been able to please me like he does and no one will ever take his place in my life, He's captured my heart and soul and he shows no intention of giving it back, why would I want him to when he makes me so complete, so loved? He has and always will have my complete devotion as I have his and what could be more perfect than that?


End file.
